1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse riding exercise machine, and more particularly, to a horse riding exercise machine which can be operated without power and can be adjusted suitable for weight and height of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of obese people, from children to adults and regardless of sex, is rapidly rising due to rapid westernization of dietary life and lack of exercise. The rapid rise in the number of obese people is having an enormously bad influence nationally, socially and individually. Obesity has become a social epidemic, and exercise has been the easiest method as the solution of obesity for obese people.
Specifically, an obese person makes efforts to get rid of obesity through methods of walking without using a separate exercise machine and methods of using an exercise machine such as a treadmill to break down the fat in the body, which brings about obesity.
However, these typical exercise methods are monotonous and tedious regardless of whether using the exercise machine or not, so obese people easily give up and so these methods are not a big help for getting rid of obesity.
In addition, horse riding is an exercise having an unusual characteristic in which the rider is required to be in unity with a living horse, is a sport which trains the body and enlivens one's spirit by fostering chivalry, and is an exercise of the whole body which helps to properly develop the body and develop boldness and sound thinking abilities.
In addition, the horse riding is an exercise of the whole body, which can be enjoyed by men and women of all ages, and the horse riding is an exercise performed by straightening one's back such that one's posture is corrected. The horse riding can strengthen intestinal function when seating on a horse, which is moving up and down, is helpful for alleviating constipation for women and students, is effective in prostatic diseases for men, improves lung capacity and is helpful for strengthening the lower body such as calves or thighs.
Therefore, when horse riding, the upper body is straightly corrected, the waist becomes flexible, mental concentration and body rhythm are built, lung capacity is improved, the hip is strengthen, one's courage is developed, and the sense of balance and flexibility of each part of the body are developed to help properly develop a healthy body.
The fact that outstanding effects of the exercise of the whole body can be achieved through horse riding is widely known, however, majority of people cannot actually enjoy horse riding because of economic situations, locations and time.